April Fools
by scientia-potentia-est
Summary: It's the 1st of April, and our favourite warlock and royal are up to no good. But what have piles of feathers and the colour pink got to do with it?


_**A/N:**__ Why hello everyone, and glad to see you're back! Welcome! Welcome to the lovely little note at the start of my second fic, 'April Fools'!_

_Once again, thanks to Girly 411 (my wonderful beta), without whom this story would be a pile of words stuck together with bad grammar. Eugh._

_Thanks also to Hannah (Children-of-the-Blood) and my darling little brother, for being the backup readers and critiques, and for giving me advice on my characterisation and word choices. _

_This one shot was born from a rabid plot bunny (with plot bunnies, I find I have a love/hate relationship. I love the fics they give birth to, but damn they're annoying! Anyway, moving on…), which involved long contemplation on a way Merlin could prank Arthur without being hung, exectured, killed and so on… And, to find out what I came up with, you'll just have to read ahead!_

_I'd better put in a disclaime here, eh? Well, if any of you think I own Merlin, or the BBC you are positively and absolutely… right! Nah, I can't really say that in a disclaimer, can I? So, I don't own Merlin, it's characters, BBC yada yada yada… You get the picture!_

_Also, no warnings for this one. Just some silliness, pranking, revenge, feathers, and the colour pink… (read on!)_

_So, without further ado, I present my second fanfiction, 'April Fools'…_

_

* * *

_

**April Fools**

Arthur strode down the hall, his red cape flowing behind him majestically, the gold Pendragon insignia glinting faintly in the dying sunlight. He was the picture of a perfect king - tall and muscular with windswept blond hair, a chiselled jaw line, and piercing blue eyes. And you could tell by the way he held himself that he was well aware of the fact.

Several servants bowed hurriedly and shuffled out of his way as he swept past, the dangerous glint in his eyes evidence that something was amiss. In next to no time, he arrived at the royal chambers and burst through the engraved double doors, every movement radiating aggravation.

"_MER_-LIN!" His voice lashed out at the seemingly empty room, eyes carefully searching for his lanky advisor. He knew he was in the room somewhere. And he'd be damned if he didn't find him sooner or later…

"Merlin EMRYS, show yourself right this instant! I know you're in here, Merlin…" He lowered his voice threateningly, eyes still darting around the room.

A light scuffle and the barest hint of movement alerted Arthur's battle-honed senses to Merlin's location. Allowing a tiny grin to pull at the corner of his mouth, the king began to creep towards the offending curtain, making sure to keep his movements light and silent. By the time Arthur reached Merlin's hiding spot, his grin had turned positively maniacal and he was eagerly awaiting his chance for revenge.

"BOO!" he shouted as he leapt upon the drapes, a behaviour rather unlike someone of his station. But the startled shriek that was his friend's reaction was well worth it.

"For God's sake, Arthur, are you _trying_ to kill me?" Merlin's muffled voice came from behind the curtain.

Arthur pulled back the heavy material to reveal his advisor's wide blue eyes and face pale from shock. The sight just made his grin even larger. "Well, Merlin, I'd have every right to want to kill you after that little… stunt you pulled."

If it was possible, Merlin's eyes widened even more. "How… how'd you know it was me?" he asked before silently cursing himself for not even _thinking _to deny it.

Arthur scoffed. "Don't be daft. Who else would even _attempt_ something like that? And besides, idiot, you were _hiding_. And inMY room, too..."

Merlin bit his bottom lip, eyes drifting to Arthur's clothes. "But… you're not even slightly rumpled… or wet… or dirty!" Merlin sounded confused, really not liking the sight of Arthur's predatory grin.

"Of course not," came the simple reply.

Merlin cocked an eyebrow before his mouth slackened in sudden realisation. "Oh, she didn't… Gwen told you, didn't she?" The dark haired boy didn't even wait for an answer as he began to pace. "She swore not to tell. I thought she would've enjoyed being a part of it… She's going to pay for this!"

Arthur crossed his arms and watched his former manservant amusedly. _Interesting…_ he mused. He hadn't been aware of his wife's involvement in the attempted prank and had, in actual fact, been informed of it by one of the kitchen staff. Not that he was going to tell Merlin that. No, he was having far too much fun watching him get all flustered. Although, he'd have to remember to talk to Guinevere about this later…

"Merlin, as much as I'd love to listen to your rambling and threats towards my wife," – Merlin at least had the grace to look slightly sheepish – "there's something I need you to do."

Merlin, glad that Arthur had switched topic so quickly and was willing to let the whole prank thing go, jumped on the opportunity eagerly. "Of course, Arthur. What is it you need me to do?"

Arthur uncrossed his arms and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Go fetch Sir Leon. There's something I need to discuss with him."

Merlin nodded and was about to make his escape when Arthur's voice called him back.

"No, no. Not that way. _This_ way." He jerked his thumb at the door to the side of his chambers, a door which was almost never used and led to a remote section of the castle.

"Err… why? What's Leon doing down that way?" Merlin inquired, hesitating.

"Oh, I don't know, Merlin, but do I really need a reason for everything? I'm king, for God's sake."

A smart reply had barely formed on the tip of Merlin's tongue when he bit it back. If the king wanted him to go that way, then he'd go that way. After all, a way out was just what he needed and the sooner the better.

"Yes, sire." Merlin gave Arthur a small mock-bow that only he would ever get away with before walking over to the side door.

Maybe, if Merlin had taken just a little longer to turn around, he would've caught the smile which broke across the king's formerly serious face. Maybe, if he'd been really looking, he would have seen the bucket balancing precariously on the door frame.

As it was, Merlin only realised what was happening when his hand was already pulling on the door handle and Arthur's laughter burst out across the room. The next second, he was drenched from head to toe and he whirled around to face his king.

"You… you _didn't!_" Merlin gasped.

"I think you'll find I did! And that's not even the end of it!" Arthur spluttered out between spasms of laughter. He took one more look at Merlin and literally doubled over with laughter, his hands braced on his thighs. He opened his mouth as though trying to speak, but soon gave up and merely pointed in the general direction of Merlin's torso.

Wincing as he imagined how that could possibly 'not be the end of it', Merlin warily glanced down at his chest. The sight he was met with surpassed all other shocks of the day. He let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak, one which only doubled the king's mirth.

He was pink.

PINK.

"Wha-... how? Arthur, what did you DO?" Merlin demanded, shocked eyes still glued to his bright _pink_ skin. Heck, even his clothes were now a horrid shade of the girly colour!

"Oh, nothing… I'd just like you to know that, while _you _may have been allied with my wife in your poor attempt at a prank,_ I_ had the help of your mentor. Gaius seemed only too happy to lend me one of your new potions!"

Merlin let out a groan and ran his hand through his now hot-pink hair. "I can't believe this..." he muttered.

"Well, Merlin, you'd better believe it. And no point trying to magic this away because you made the potion yourself, remember? Although, I'm sure it'll go away eventually... In, say, a week or two?"

"Argh!" Merlin spluttered, "A week? And, of all colours, you had to choose _pink_?"

Arthur grinned, finally recovered from his laughing fit. "Colour suits you, Merlin. I think we should remake your lovely new advisor's robes, but all in pink!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Merlin warned through gritted teeth. This was embarrassing enough as it was. And with potions of his own invention to boot! He just had to get the prat back! After his own failed stunt, he had to at least try _something_. And fast.

Eyes combing over the room for anything of use, his eyes fell upon Arthur's unfinished lunch. Hmmm… that might just work…

"Oh, Arthur?" Merlin asked casually, eyes flashing a brilliant shade of gold.

"Mmm?" Arthur replied, looking up. He caught sight of his friend's golden orbs and his eyes widened, mouth opening in protest.

"Merlin…" He began to back away, his expression nearing panic. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

It was Merlin's turn for an evil grin. "Oh, nothing…" He spoke in a mock innocent tone. "Just… _getting you back, you prat!_" His tone rose in glee as the king was suddenly attacked with a small pot of honey, which had been intended for his midday meal. As soon as the man was dripping with the thick, sticky substance, all of the pillows from his large four poster bed sprung from their places and hovered over Arthur's head.

Arthur's gaze flickered up to look at the pillows before once again returning to Merlin's face, a resigned look in his eyes.

"Guess I deserve this, don't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you do."

With a small flick of Merlin's wrist, the pillows began to rip and tear themselves apart before bearing down upon the unlucky king. Within seconds, fluffy down had filled the room. Once the thousands of feathers settled, Arthur could be seen standing in the middle of the room, his body absolutely _coated_ in feathers. Eyes still locked with Merlin's, the king carefully blew a feather off his lips. It was the last straw for the sorcerer. With a howl of laughter, Merlin clutched at his sides as he gasped for air.

Arthur continued to look disgruntled for a second before joining in on the infectious laughter. "Dammit…" he muttered after a while, inspecting one of his feathered arms, "I should've expected something. You and your magic…" He shook his head exasperatedly.

Merlin's smile became positively smug. "Well, Arthur, magic conquers all." He winked. "Which is why you re-assigned me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, _Mer_lin, _I_ may not have magic, but, as king of this whole country, you've got to admit I can still pull a decent prank!"

Merlin sighed, a silly little smile plastered across his absurdly pink face. "We got each other good this year, didn't we?"

Arthur let out a short bark of laughter. "Indeed we did! April Fools, Merlin!"

The two shared a wide grin before striding out of the pink-dyed and feather-covered room side by side.

The sight of Camelot's king accompanied by his closest advisor drew many stares. But for once, it was not their power or mystical presence which turned heads. No, it was more likely the fact that one of them was coloured a bright shade of pink, the other looking like a bedraggled chicken that was the cause of the staring. Although, after the initial moment of shock passed, many of the observers could be seen shaking their heads in affectionate amusement as though the sight of their king and court sorcerer in such a state was a regular occurrence. And, while nothing quite like this had ever happened before, it was most certainly true that life had gotten a lot more interesting once Arthur became king and allowed sorcery back into the land. Indeed, this was just another day in the life of Camelot's beloved king and sorcerer!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And there we have it! I must say, I am rather proud of this one. Just the idea of my two favourite boys pranking each other while simultaneously running a country brings a silly little grin to my face. It would be a classic. _

_Well, I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write, and you all liked it enough to press that little button down there and make my day. Just a single word, anything you think or feel, and I swear I'll be over the moon. And I'll even reply to show how much your comments, constructive criticism, feedback and compliments mean to me. It's easy, really, and you'll make me one very, very happy author. I might even be inspired write more! _

_Also, I had the idea that I could possibly extend this one shot into a miniseries about holidays in Camelot. So, I could have a fic about Christmas, Halloween and so on. They would be a variety of genres, set in future, past or canon, and also with different pairings. So if you guys would like me to continue, just say the word, and any suggestions (pairings, genres, settings etc.) for other chapters would be more than welcome! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_xx scientia_


End file.
